


Escaping the Heat

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [33]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Dealing with the heat, Drabble, Gen, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Heatwave</p><p>A day at the beach isn't doing anything to help Shirou with the heat.  Until someone offers him something cold to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping the Heat

‘Everyone dealt with the heat differently,’ he thought to himself, reaching for the bottle of water that he pulled out of the cooler, though it was no longer cold. Under the shade of a large umbrella, he held the book that he brought with him read, as not to show that he was following the blond with his eyes. Not that it was obvious at the beach, surrounded by others who took advantage of the beach to get away from the heatwave that was plaguing the city.

No, the blond wasn’t suffering under the heat like he and others were. Watching as another approached Yonekuni, clad in a barely there bikini, like the others. He bit his lip and tore his eyes away from the scene, the ache in his chest wouldn’t leave and instead, intensified when the blond did nothing to deter the girls.

The sound of his name, watching his closest friend kneel down on the towel next to him before fully sitting down. The press of something ice cold sent a shiver running through his body, seemingly like a brief of heaven while Oushou smiled at him.

“Thought you might need this,” the gentle smile Oushou gave him reminded him of summers past, “it’s still your favorite, right?” Taking the can that was offered, he nodded and smiled back. Neither noticed the glare that Yonekuni shot them.


End file.
